Not So Ordinary Life in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry
by Aiane
Summary: Beginning of the new Adventure! Or is it? Let's hear about the group of young rebellious wizards, calling themselves Strawhats and their new adventure in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.
1. First Adventure: Introduction

**Summary** : Beginning of the new Adventure! Or is it? Let's hear about the group of young rebellious wizards, calling themselves Strawhats and their new adventure in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

 _A/N: I decided to create series of connected one-shots presenting Strawhats' and, in general, OP pirates' school life in Hogwarts. They will be all connected though, so you can call it multi-chapter story. Call it whatever you want. It's my first fanfiction since really long time and certainly the first one in English._

 _All of the characters I plan to use, will be from One Piece universe, I don't plan on using any Harry Potter's original characters, only the universe. Think about it as the world, where Harry Potter isn't the hub of the universe and Voldemort isn't freaking devil in flesh and blood._

 **WARNING** : English is not my primary language, so grammar and spelling errors may occur.

 **PAIRING** : None, for now.

 **RATING** : T, for language.

 **DISCLAIMER** : Characters belong to Oda Eiichiro, the creator of One Piece and the Harry Potter Universe to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

It wasn't that bad. At least, not entirely. There was still a time, probably. Certainly? Well, that's what exactly he kept telling to himself, while trying to calm his raging mind.

Dark crowd full of little brats wearing uniforms for the first time (it must be pretty exciting to them) kept flowing out of the train for quite a time already. Kids with clumsy worn black ties, some of them stumbling on their too long, probably second hand robes, all kinds of skin and hair color, but familiar strawhat still nowhere to be seen. Ace was getting slightly irritated already. He _knew_ , he had this strange feeling, that something just had to go wrong since the narcolepsy hit him already at the Platform 9 3/4. He was glad that his demonic blondie brother dragged him into train, but oh, so pissed off that he lost sight of their baby brother. Sometimes Ace just wondered if Sabo really was the intelligent one here. Even though blondie assured him that Lu is in train, Ace was not even slightly calmer. When asked how did he know that, the answer was "just a hunch". And with this creepy smirk, which decorated Sabo's face, when he planned something evil. How was he supposed to be calm after this?!

After considering cons and pros, he decided to stay behind, just to make sure that Luffy was definitely here. Sabo probably knew something, he himself didn't, but as expected of freaking dragons' lover, he didn't tell. That was always the issue with his demonic brother – even though he was as protective (it's not overprotectiveness! Some people just don't know how to take care of their siblings) or even more than himself, he liked to toy with them so much. Well, more like with Ace, because apparently pissing him off was blondie's favorite hobby. He should find another one, for sake of everyone.

Sneaking behind Hagrid, who guided soon-to-be first year students, wasn't an easy task, but being Slytherin, who had to sneak multiple times into Ravenclaw common room taught him various tricks. Almost all kids were out of train and his brother still nowhere to be seen. Just a few quiet, very careful steps and Ace found himself inside empty train. With head pounding loudly and feeling of overprotectiveness and dark assumptions clouding his mind, he checked each one of dirty compartments, full of uncleaned food boxes or other trash left by students. What if Luffy got lost in London and didn't make it on time to the train? What if he's still siting at Platform 9 ¾, waiting for someone to tell him what he's supposed to do now? There was still an option of going back with Hogwarts Express to London, but how were they supposed to come back all the way to Scotland then? Probably broom would be the best one, but Lu still wasn't able to fly straight, even tho Ace tried to teach him during summer…

Suddenly, he heard loud snoring, accompanied by incomprehensible mumbling coming from compartment at the end of the carriage. He was there in a blink of the eye, surprised by himself that he could move so fast. Blame the adrenaline. Ace opened doors to wide, spacious compartment filled with comfy, red seats with few additional pillows here and there. On the side laid precious, but now abandoned strawhat, which belonged to his baby brother. It wouldn't be a strange sight if not the food trolley standing in the middle and something, definitely living, behind that.

"Luffy, what the fu... Ugh, what the hell are you doing here? You are supposed to be out, with other brats!" Ace corrected himself and shuddered, remembering how wicked and creepy Sabo can become, when it comes to using bad language in front of their, oh how, innocent little brother. Not that he's not always creepy and wicked. If it goes like that, he'll turn green soon. Freckled one sighed deeply, looking expectantly at the moving pile of empty food boxes.

Suddenly something fluffy, hamster-looking appeared behind the trolley, which was supposed to be full of delicious food and now, almost magically empty. Onyx, but paradoxically full of warm light, eyes, wild and messy mop of raven hair, sticking in every direction, almost denying gravity and the biggest, not even slightly guilty, smile world had to offer, all of it welcomed exasperated wizard.

"Ace-e? What are you doing here? Eeh? Where is everybody?" Luffy looked around, probably expecting flying monkey to jump at him suddenly. "I think I fell asleep… They didn't have any meat, Ace, that's not very nice of them…"

Freckled teen sighed, well, what exactly did he expect? Just his brother being… his brother. Completely normal thing. Ace bent down and grabbed something, what looked like leg, then, with swift motion, dug out his little brother, who was apparently drowning in sea of empty boxes of chocolate frogs and pumpkin pasties.

"Lu, everybody is OUT already, you are supposed to be there with them! I don't give a… I don't care, if you hungry, you should just…! Arghhh! For the record, you should be with me and Sabo during the journey!" suddenly a pillow lying nearby, was caught in fire. Luffy laughed a bit nervously, scratching his head and looking aside.

"Ummm… It's not like Sabo told me not to tell you, that he told me about mysterious adventure in train.."

"Wait, what?" Ace thrown his hands into the air exasperated, mumbling some curses under the nose. After few moments, he breathed deeply, sighed in defeat and turned to fidgeting raven kid. Apparently the "snack" didn't do any good to his uniform, which was now completely wrinkled and even dusted in some places. _Is this a chocolate?_ He groaned again, trying to clean up laughing weirdo to make him look at least appropriate. He smirked satisfied, after earning small yelp from brother, when stuffing strawhat on the top of his head a bit too forcefully.

Lights behind the window were losing intensity, which meant that the last boats will soon leave. Walking to Hogwarts in dark wasn't appealing alternative for Ace, so instead of talking (he decided he needs to speak to both of his stupid brothers later), Slytherin grabbed now bouncing, ball of happiness and turned to leave the train immediately, deciding that this will be a very long night.

"… and then this kid, Bell, Beri, Belly-something called me stupid! He said that the trolley came by earlier and if I wanted to eat something, I shouldn't fall asleep! How was I supposed to do that?" during the whole journey to castle Luffy kept babbling about some rude brats, with whom he stayed in compartment. Sabo apparently sent him for an adventure, where he was supposed to find new friends and discover mystery places in this creepy Muggle machine. It didn't exactly turned out how it should, which resulted in Luffy assaulting food trolley in the end. Seriously, he could just wait for dinner after the Sorting Ceremony. Speaking of which, Ace was almost hundred percent sure, that his brother won't be in the same house as he is. But on the other hand, he certainly won't be in Ravenclaw as well, due to his idiocy. That thought made him less sad (not that he would admit to himself, that being away from Luffy is somehow painful).

After seeing evil smirk on big brother's face, Luffy tugged Ace's sleeve and looked up at him with slight pout decorating his face.

"Ace-ee, I'm hungry! What are we doing, where are we going? Will there be a food?"

"Did you already forget? Sabo explained that to you multiple times! Luffy, for the Merlin's sake, you need to listen to us!" he slightly pinched raven's cheek, earning a yelp. "You are going to be sorted to your new house now. They will stuck grumpy talking hat on your head and it'll tell you, where will you live for next seven years."

"I wanna live with you guys! Besides how hat can talk? And know where I should be? My strawhat doesn't talk… Ace, make it talk too!" Freckled teen took few deep breaths before looking at his brother, who was looking straight at him with these big puppy eyes full of excitement. He just couldn't resist that look, no matter how hard he tried, which was ridiculous, because after so many years living together he should be able to fight it by now. Straightening younger boy's tie, Ace began:

"Lu, listen now very carefully to your brother. Soon Pine...ekhm, Professor Marco will come here and gather all first year kids, including you. I'll wait for you in Great Hall, okay? Just do what they say and don't worry, everything's gonna be alright, okay?" Luffy flashed him one of his big trademark grins and nodded, while hugging his brother. Ace shook his head, smiling and for the last time ruffled raven's hair. But before leaving, he felt another tug and then, precious strawhat was pushed into his hands.

"Can you take care for it, Ace?"

"Sure thing, Lu."

* * *

While sitting at the Slytherin table, he spotted smirking blondie. If glare could kill, Sabo would definitely be dead. Ace sliced his throat with finger, while silently saying, " _I will kill you_ ", but he only earned muffled laugh as a reaction.

"You look like shit."

"Fuck off, Kid." Teen didn't even glance at redhead, instead settling his eyes on first year brats, leaded by Pineapple Head, who just walked into the Hall. When he spotted certain bouncing, excited raven, strange sense of calmness enveloped him. Finally, they were all here.

* * *

Sabo was having too much fun for his own good, but he just couldn't help it. Ace's brother complex was too easy to play with and always, surprisingly, so satisfying.

Koala looked at him skeptically.

"Wipe off this sadistic, psychopath grin from your face, please. You look like you just escaped from the asylum." He laughed at her words, certainly, he could imagine, that his face looked like that right now. For sure, Sabo wouldn't want Luffy to see him like this. After calming his expression a bit, blonde teen looked over to see Marco entering the Hall. Loud chattering and muffled, excited laughs were tuned out, when his eyes spotted their little sunshine. Luffy was bouncing from left to right, his eyes and hands everywhere. There was this long-nosed, frightened boy, clutching to his arm and mumbling something under his nose. So Lu did made few friends after all! His mission wasn't a complete failure, in case Ace would try to bit him to a pulp for letting their brother explore for a little bit. Because, come on, freckled princess just doesn't want to take his eyes off their brother almost all the time! How he's supposed to find friends, when Ace's deadly glare is scaring off everybody. And Sabo isn't that stupid to leave Luffy without guard, how can Slytherin even assume that? Little did freckled raven knew, that after dragging him to the train, when his narcolepsy hit, Sabo made sure that Lu was safe and sound (actually, really soundly snoring) in one of compartments with other children. He also made sure that his travel companions were aware, that if even one hair falls from his head, they will be never found, ever again.

"Your head looks like pineapple. Were you born as Pineapple? Did the legs and arms grow out later?" Suddenly, the whole Great Hall was silent, everything stopped, even the questioned one and the group behind him. Apparently, Luffy decided that it was the best moment to start asking questions, earning muffled laughs and giggles from rest of first year and not only. Older students knew better than to piss off Marco – Head of Ravenclaw House, but still, such a blunt question couldn't go unnoticed. The first one to laugh couldn't be anybody – it just had to be Ace. Laughing hardly, almost falling from the bench, he showed thumbs up to Luffy, which resulted in grin from guilty one and few other laughs, mainly from teachers and Headmasters.

The funny thing about Headmasters was that no one exactly knew, who was supposed to be real one. The stories said that many years ago Roger and Edward decided a drinking game and the winner was supposed to run the facility. Unfortunately, no one really remembers what happened, including involved ones and as for now, it's still unsolved issue and Headmaster position is taken by two persons. Ace never complained about that. Although Gol D. Roger was his real father and practically everyone knew about that, he certainly didn't treat him like that. Well, the information wouldn't even be exposed, if not this poor excuse of father, who had to jump on him on his first day at school few years ago, crying dramatically and mumbling something about long lost loved son. Ace spent his whole childhood living with Roger's friend – Dragon and his sons: the blood one – Luffy and adopted older kid – Sabo. Roger couldn't really afford bringing freckled kid to Hogwarts, where he practically lived whole year, besides he didn't want to spoil his childhood. Unfortunately, his good intentions resulted in distant relationship with raven. Just when Sabo and Ace were off to the Hogwarts for the first year, Dragon stepped into, somewhat serious, relationship with Nico Olivia – his co-worker from Magical Artifacts searching expeditions, who lived with her daughter Robin. Boys would never admit, that they were jealous of Robin – Lu was pretty much attached to her and they grew close, while Ace and Sabo were attending Hogwarts and Olivia with Dragon off on their expeditions. They thought, that they could finally have Luffy for themselves, but then there came dreadful information – Robin was starting working this year in Hogwarts as History of Magic's teacher. Well, it was perfectly logic – all she did at home was taking care of Lu and studying history, but now, there was no point for her to stay there, especially when her favorite little one came here for new adventure. Still, it pissed off older brothers, not that they would admit it.

While ceremony begun, Sabo felt burning presence on his left. He sighed loudly and turned to his totally pissed off older brother, who was now glaring and almost burning holes in Sabo's soul.

"Don't just sneak here, especially during the ceremony! You are supposed to be on Slytherin table!" he hissed under his breath. "Besides, calm down, your uniform is burning." Ace's uniform of course had to catch on fire due to his raging emotions, the issue, which couldn't be fought over through many years already. Good thing was, he didn't put anyone else into this flaming situation. "There is nothing you should worry about. You didn't even let me explain. See this, firecracker?" something strange, looking like piece of jewelry, appeared in front of Slytherin's eyes. "It's location charm. I found them on Diagon Alley, they are really handy. Especially with tracking… Do you seriously think I would let Luffy anywhere without knowing where the fuck he is? Sometimes I think you cooked your brain as well… He has the same one in his left pocket, I put it there and sealed in case he would lost it. It's safe, I used it multiple times… And there you go, this one is for you." smirking, he threw simply looking necklace, shining with green light, into Ace's face. "You can thank me later."

Ace's face flushed, not sure if from anger or embarrassment, his brother helped them both. Not that he would even admit that, it would make Sabo even more full of himself than he already is. And he certainly didn't want to ask or know how exactly they were used before on others. "…how does it work?" asked without looking at blondie. He didn't even have to, wicked and satisfied smirk was already there.

* * *

Robin was chuckling slightly, while observing her younger 'siblings' conversing lively at Ravenclaw's table, didn't even caring about the world around them. While eavesdropping, she found out that conversation, as expected, was already focusing on Luffy. As always. Her eyes moved to the object of attention, forgetting now the other two. The Sorting Ceremony already started and kids were alphabetically sorted to houses. She wondered, where Luffy will end up. He was such complex child, even though not many people have seen it, she wasn't even sure if his own brothers saw this enormous potential in this child. So naïve, yet intelligent and full of hope and faith in others. Raven was certainly selfish and sneaky, always trying to have things his own way and, of course, with his ambition of being Flying Pirates' King, but Robin didn't think it was enough to put him in house full of mean Slytherins. He was intelligent as well, but not in the way his brother was – Luffy's intelligence was more moral, than academic. Raven was full of wisdom about things people usually didn't care about, and his perception of the world was rather beautiful in Robin's eyes, although it didn't really suit Ravenclaw. His bravery was certainly shown in foolish acts and deep loyalty towards friends couldn't go unnoticed. Although his sense of justice was so twisted and simple-minded, that misunderstood by many. Chuckling she decided, he definitely wouldn't end up in Huffelpuff. It wasn't her to decide anyway.

Robin definitely grew attached to little boy. She used strange magic on the daily basis, which made people really uncomfortable, but the first thing boy said, after accidentally seeing it, that it was really 'cool'. Before meeting Dragon, Olivia was taking her daughter on expeditions, making Robin happy and pretty excited. She wouldn't say it aloud, but she liked adventures in her own, educational way. Discovering unknown and learning about it thrilled her. But then Dragon came into view, along with his three sons. Robin at first was really uncomfortable – being the only child and travelling almost her whole life, made her difficult to establish relationships and overcome her social awkwardness. Home education (well, more like travel education) didn't make it easier neither. And then, one day, when decision about marriage was made, she met this little ball of joy with mysterious scar under his eye. His bright smile directed to her made her suddenly feel at home. Little, chubby inviting arms extended towards the woman, which she couldn't resist, awakened new feelings inside her. Robin's trips suddenly lost on frequency, she preferred staying in this Scottish mansion full of laugh, hidden between hills and forests. She found common language with the little one, which was adventures' theme. It appeared, that raven was particularly fond of adventure stories, full of pirates, dragons, but not necessarily heroes. The other brothers were more socially awkward towards her, but she didn't mind, they had one thing in common - Luffy.

Every year the trips to Diagon Alley and Platform 9 3/4 were full of fun, at least from her side. She found it amusing, how each year Ace and Sabo couldn't let go of their brother, who didn't really realized how dramatic brothers were being about their separation. This year, though, was different. This year all four of them were going to Hogwarts. She had to arrive earlier so she couldn't travel with them, but the feeling of relief fashed over her when all of them appeared on Ceremony, although, with slight delay from Ace's side. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted:

"… Monkey D. Luffy!"

* * *

Saying, that Luffy was excited, would be misunderstanding. Luffy was thrilled. He heard stories from his brothers, but never could he imagined such beauty, elegancy and magic flowing in the air. Raven just couldn't wait to explore and it was just the beginning of his adventure, which was supposed to last whole seven long years. After Ace's quick departure, raven's eyes focused on approaching, blonde professor with the strangest haircut he's ever seen. It kept reminding him about some food, but he still couldn't place his focus on some exact dish. What was that? Something exotic, definitely not meat… Letting his mind wander, Luffy didn't notice, when blonde food-looking professor started talking. Suddenly something grabbed his arm tightly.

"D-d-d-d-did you see that?" young boy's voice was heard. Luffy turned his head in the voice's direction. There was a boy, similar height to him, with really long nose, like Pinocchio from this funny story Robin was reading. She said it was Muggle story, but the main character's nose was magically growing longer, when he was lying! Luffy wouldn't like his nose to grow constantly. Catching his thoughts, again, wandering off, he continued his observation. Stranger had tanned skin and chocolate eyes. He had pretty cool, in Lu's opinion, haircut – curly, funny ponytail on the top of his head. Raven realized as well, that boy's legs were making some kind of funny, wobbling dance.

"Hahah, you are funny. What do you mean?" suddenly, loud 'Yohohohoho' sound was heard and children's attention was directed to the walking skeleton, instead of, now, slightly displeased (although his face looked all the same the whole time!) professor.

"Yohohoho, greetings dear children! Welcome to this magical place, full of secrets and adventures! Mr. Marco, did I interrupted something?" skeleton was huge in Luffy's eyes, he wore funny costume, not the usual wizard robe and on top of his afro haircut (how cool is that?!) was matching hat.

"You could say that, yoi."

"Mister, you are so cool! Do you wanna be my friend?" Luffy didn't really pay attention to startled boy or food-looking professor anymore, his eyes moved to skeleton, who now was looking at him as well. He wasn't the only one apparently, as attention of the whole group, including Marco, was now on the raven boy. Quickly recovering from this strange trance, Marco finally shooed the skeleton, didn't even allowing him to continue conversation with kid. Still hearing the distant, extraordinary laugh, he continued his monologue:

"After sorting, you will be directed to your new common room and dormitories by Prefects. Please, listen to their directions and explanation, as the rules, which you are about to hear from them, will come into life from tomorrow morning already. Now, let's get moving, everybody is waiting already." With this, he started walking towards huge doors leading to Great Hall.

* * *

"Oh." Luffy suddenly realized. Pineapple. Ace seemed to really like this fruit. He was always in good mood when they had dessert involving pineapples or something pineapple-ish. Aw, man, he would eat pineapple right now, or even better, pineapple ice cream. Raven looked over to Marco and tugged his arm.

"Your head looks like pineapple. Were you born as Pineapple? Did the legs and arms grow out later?" curiosity won and he just had to ask. All eyes suddenly were on him, but Lu wasn't quite sure why, not that it mattered anyway. Something was not right though, they stopped moving and the Hall suddenly grown quiet. Looking questioningly at Professor Pineapple, he saw something in his eyes for a second, that strangely made him sweat. Feeling soon was gone, when the stone, bored face appeared there again and Professor Pineapple just sighed. Lu looked around, when he suddenly heard laughing, very well known one, voice which certainly belonged to his older freckled brother. He spotted him sitting in the middle of one of these freakishly long tables (they were strangely empty, where was the food Ace promised?), showing him thumbs up, apparently in one of his very good moods, usually triggered by pineapple stuff. Younger one grinned in response and looked over at Professor Pineapple, who just shook his head and continued walking to the end of the Hall, till they finally reached the table, where Luffy recognized Robin as one of the teachers sitting there. He just smiled – she looked deeply in thought, so raven decided, that it would be rude to disturb her, at least that was, what he heard about good manners. His attention was soon moved to, indeed talking, grumpy old hat, who started singing or mumbling, or whatever it was, but Lu didn't really pay more attention than just a few seconds. His eyes started to wander around the Hall – big four tables, standing in row, full of students from the youngest to almost adult, all of them wearing similar robes. Each of the group gave him different vibrations, but none of them was scary or disturbing enough to make him wary. He looked up to the ceiling, but instead of plain (or at least plain fancy castle-ish) one, he saw night clear sky, full of stars, could even recognize some of constellations. Then, there were the windows, high and slim, full of elegant ornaments and feeling of grace, the biggest and greatest one just behind the teachers. It seemed almost shining on its own, though, it was the light of the moon, lightening the whole Hall. Suddenly Luffy noticed that the group he was standing with, started getting smaller and smaller, while certain kids, whose name was said, were coming over to sit on small chair next to Professor Pineapple and then this grumpy hat was put on their head, mumbling something, what only the certain wearing one and Pineapple could hear.

"… Monkey D. Luffy!" he stumbled a bit, moving to the front of the group and walking in Pineapple's direction. Lu sat on this weird chair and suddenly something obscured his view, his head felt heavy and the weird voice was heard.

"… Hmmm, the youngest of the siblings, is it? Certainly, you have something from both of your brothers in you. Selfish and sneaky, you like to do things your own way, right? As expected of this family, you are all always the same… So naïve and bold though, you definitely won't fit into Slytherin. Although I bet you could survive anywhere just fine… What's the most important for you, kid?"

"Friends and my family, isn't that obvious?" Luffy answered with the tone, which almost suggested that hat was asking silly, unnecessary questions.

"Is that so… Then I don't see another option, than… GRYFFINDOR!" the last thing was shouted by creepy cap, which left Lu's ears ringing annoyingly. Suddenly, his eyes were uncovered, weight from his head lifted and he could see the Hall again. The table on his left was now the loudest, probably, greeting him this way. Raven stood up and started walking in that direction, but not before grinning and showing thumbs up to the frightened, long-nosed kid, who was sticking to him before. Before he could sit, something grabbed him by the collar and he suddenly found himself in front of female big breast. Looking up, Luffy noticed pink haired woman, munching something (where the hell is food?!) and smirking to him – apparently she was the one, who was holding him by collar and now dragging further into the hall and finally allowing him to sit in the middle of the table, next to green haired teen, who was snoring right now, while drooling. Busty woman jumped over the table, earning few complaints and unnerved yelps, sitting herself on the opposite side and grinning to raven.

"What's up kid? I'm Jewelry Bonney, the Prefect in charge of this shitty snoring brats. Roronoa, wake up!" the boy on his right instantly jolted awake, looking around with hazy clouded eyes. His attention soon was concentrated on the woman in front of him and a deep frown appeared on his face.

"What the hell, Bonney?!" Luffy observed conversation with grin decorating his face, clearly amused, moving his head from one to another. "It's still ongoing, can't a person have some sleep, while doing nothing?!" green haired looked over at chuckling raven with scar under his eye. Who has a scar in such place? "What are you laughing at, brat?"

"Shishishishi, you are both funny. I decided! You will be my first friends! I'm Luffy by the way and I wanna be Flying Pirates' King in future!" both of them looked astonished at kid and started laughing really hard after hearing such bold confession. He was supposed to eleven years old, not five.

"You are the one to talk, Mr. Future-Pirate-King! Where did you learn about them anyway, they are just myth!" still laughing Roronoa looked at, not even slightly affected by his assumption, younger one, who averted gaze from Bonney and looked at him as well.

"I heard about them from Shanks! And don't laugh, that's my dream! Everybody has a dream, probably even you!"

"Drunken old man Shanks? Hahahah, okay, if you say so, let's leave it like this. I'm Zoro, already on third year, and this old hag –" he yelped, earning kick from woman "- Bonney, on the sixth one. If she'll keep nagging you, start screaming about pedophile." Zoro ducked down before he could be hit in the face by flying shoe. Luffy turned his head and looked at fuming, glaring female.

"… What is pedophile?"

* * *

 _A/N: Reviews welcomed~ Let me know, if you like it. Let me know, if you don't, as well!_


	2. Second Adventure: First Day at School

**WARNING** : English is not my primary language, so grammar and spelling errors may occur.

 **PAIRING** : None, for now.

 **RATING** : T, for language.

 **DISCLAIMER** : Characters belong to Oda Eiichiro, the creator of One Piece and the Harry Potter Universe to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

The first day of school.

The new adventure.

With this thought Luffy woke up, full of positive energy, ready to start this promising day. What was first? Breakfast, of course! Ah, maybe he could eat with Zoro or Bonney, if she'll be there. As soon as he realized, that breakfast time was really close, raven jumped out of his fluffy red covers, stumbling over still unpacked suitcase, which now laid abandoned somewhere between his bed and nearby window. Grabbing his wrinkled shirt along with pants and putting them on, he stood in front of dirty, dusted mirror, trying to look at himself. Always messy, raven hair still opposed the gravity, he decided to keep unruly hair in small ponytail at the top of his head, at least until the breakfast was over. Didn't want to spoil it.

Grabbing a bag full of more or less practical and useful things and hanging his precious hat on his back, he ran in the doors' direction, only to come back and hurrily grab red tie. Luffy ran down the stairs to the common room, while trying to clumsily fix the annoying part of clothing, without success. Giving up, he looked around trying to spot any familiar face. Few random people, definitely older than him, were already up, Lu figured, that older students probably had more really important things, which he didn't understand, nor did he care, to do. Fortunately he wasn't one of them, his only goal for now was grabbing the freshest and most delicious food he could find. Not far away from fireplace – main source of warmth and light in this room, lied a bowl full of sweets. Spotting it, Raven eyed it suspiciously and while looking around, grabbed handful of them and ran for a life laughing like maniac. He should have seen look on the faces of fellow Gryffindors…

* * *

Zoro wasn't really a fan of early wake ups. He preferred to sleep as long as possible, but there was still one thing, which was far more important for him than beauty sleep - training. Aspiring to become the best swordsman, which was rather odd for a wizard, who could plainly use magic, still he trained every day, whenever he had time, which was mainly before the breakfast and in the evening. Due to his weird and uncommon passion, he was rather outsider, not really accepted by the rest of Gryffindors, who some of them were dumb in his opinion, and believed that magic can solve everything on this world. Unfortunately Zoro knew that magic, no matter what kind, always come with a price. Be it ingredients or proper incantation and preparation, but there is always amount of effort, which person has to put in order to perform magic. The stronger it is, the more it will cost. Green haired wasn't really a person, who relied on others - or rather he didn't want to rely on anything else than his own strength. Unfortunately, it wasn't completely understood by other and with Zoro's grumpy personality and odd appearance it wasn't hard for him to become outcast. The only person, who didn't really mind him, probably due to her own creepy attics, was Bonney. That glutton witch never asked questions, nor did she care, she just sticked to him from time to time. He wouldn't ever admit, but having sometimes company was nice difference for grumpy wizard.

And then, there was this goofy kid from yesterday, Luffy. He definitely was weird, even more than himself, claiming that he wants to become Flying Pirates' King. Everyone knows that it's just a myth, a funny story told to kids before bed time about the flying wizards, who didn't respect magic world's rules and did what they wanted. Some people saw them as heroes, some parents used them as a scary story about kidnapping bad children. But when Zoro looked into raven's eyes, he saw determination and stubbornness. Although, raven wasn't scary, quite opposite, so finding friend, even with such a weird dream, won't be any problem for him.

"Well I wake up in the morning at 11:47 and I can't believe I have to face the horror of another fucking day.*" slight rhythmical humming was heard. Sabo didn't waste anymore of his free morning time in boring, full of even boring people, Ravenclaw's common room. Leaving it as fast as possible was today's first best decision, he's made. " ... And the magnificent magnitude of my morning... What?" he looked at the side, where his older brother appeared, already stuffing some food into his mouth, even though breakfast wasn't served yet, looking at him frowning.

"You are disgusting."

"Aw, thank you, such kind words just from the morning. And who are you to talk, swallow before you say something, fire brain."

Ace looked at him, still frowning, but swallowed the huge amount of food stuffed in his mouth, making him look like a hamster. "But seriously? Singing about your erection? I don't think anyone need this information for surviving. Stop with this stupid creepy songs." Sabo chuckled slightly. None of them really cared anyway, what other people think about them, but teasing each other was everyday requirement. Stepping into the Great Hall, they heard distant, but really clear and very well-known laugh, which could belong only to their brother. Smirking to each other knowingly, they've made the decision and ran in Gryffindor's table's direction, racing to their brother. During the race, Sabo not so accidentally made Ace stumble by sticking his leg just in front of him. Loud yelp was heard, but freckled one quickly regained posture, glaring at the blonde. "I'm Slytherin, you know!"

"I'm just more intelligent than you, princess."

Ace, being the fitter one, was first and not really paying attention to the surroundings, he sat behind younger raven and put arms protectively around Lu's waist. Fresh Gryffindor looked only behind his arm at older brother and with face fully stuffed with various of food, he mumbled excitedly something, what was probably supposed to be greeting. He then recognized approaching blonde and waved at him happily with bacon in his hand.

What they didn't see, were the priceless looks on Lu's new weird haired acquaintances. Well, not only on their faces, rather on the whole Gryffindors'. Or even better, the attention of nearly whole Hall was on them. Everybody knew that the two of demon brothers from Ravenclaw and Slytherin were total assholes and quite scary, so they could as well be in one house. But Gryffindor? In addition some totally happy-go-lucky innocent kid? That was too much for them already.

Luffy was happy that his brothers came to visit, although they kept throwing these weird looks at each other, not that he really cared, as long as they were together. He reached for another bacon, mixing it with eggs and started stuffing it into his mouth. Food was really delicious here and, most importantly, it didn't finish! So he could eat and eat and no one complained! That was truly paradise. Shame that classes weren't in this Hall as well...

Jewelry Bonney never found out why exactly did she end up in Gryffindor. She didn't exactly fit into a group of brave, funny but stupid Gryffindors. Well, at least that's what she thought. Her eating habits were usually grossing people out to this degree that her only companion became the kid who had similar social issues and weird hobbies. Not that she really mind, who was she to tell actually. Zoro was a nice kid - he had creepy habits and strange perception of world around but Bonney accepted it. Although he had his moments of dumb bravery and stupid mistakes, plus his sense of direction was non-existent, but nobody is perfect.

Previous day new kid (Luffy, was it?) caught her eye. Sure, Raven was probably the dumbest she's ever met but there was something about him, what was mesmerizing. His eyes hid something greater, something what pink haired couldn't place for now. And this morning was even more eventful. While stuffing grilled juicy bacon mixed with scrambled eggs into her mouth, she observed Luffy's interaction with Hogwarts' demon brothers, who usually were distant to others, now seemed deeply attached to young raven. And when she thought "attached", she really meant it. The Slytherin fire brain Ace was almost glued to the kid, having him in tight embrace, while the other one, sadistic blondie, was sitting next to him and feeding the young one while smirking victoriously to the freckled hothead. Did she miss some kind of competition here? Looking aside at Zoro, she saw him deep in thoughts, with frown and confusion written on his face, also observing strange trio. Continuing her observation, Bonney realized that space around them suddenly was empty, all Gryffindors surrounding them were almost gone or at least far away. Not that she blamed them, but weren't they supposed to be brave ones? Or was it aversion to Slytherin or brothers themselves? Thinking made her tired so she just reached for another portion of sausages and beans, adding them to crusty toasts, more scrambled eggs and bacon. Who cares anyway.

* * *

Luffy walked the long corridor leading to, possibly, Transfi-something class, where he was supposed to attend his first ever (well, the official one) magic class! Wasn't that awesome? Whistling and jumping slightly he continued walking, while humming idiotic song about creepy islands, not that he cared, but he've heard that before from funny moody Shanks and it was quite catchy. Sabo told him once that Transfication (or not) was awesome class, where you learn how to change things into other things! Like he could make a whole mountain of meat from stones! But wouldn't they taste like stones..? Well, who cares anyway, meat is still meat!

Finally, he reached his possible goal and stood in front of huge wooden doors, which probably lead to his destination. Raven looked around, looking for someone, who could resemble himself in age and probably be his future classmate, but didn't see anybody. Shrugging arms, he turned into doors' direction and pushed them further, perking inside the classroom. The classroom was huge and bright – tall slender windows, almost reaching celling, let the light to the room, making it cozy and inviting. In the middle of room there were two rows of old, stylish study desks, each one of them prepared for two students with feather pens, ink sets and old-looking books on them. When Lu looked above, he could see cages full of strange, various size and color, birds and other creatures, hanging from the ceiling. There were few students in classroom already, but teacher nowhere to be seen. Raven quickly spotted long-nosed kid from the day before, sitting in first row and scribbling something lazily. Place next to him was free so he grinned and started walking toward his new soon-to-be friend. Well, actually he was his friend already, Luffy didn't just remember his name. Did he even hear that before? Well, plus long-nosed funny boy didn't know yet that he was his friend so, theoretically, straw hat boy was supposed to ask him. You know, manners and stuff. Not that he cared, but others apparently did…

"Hi there! What's up?" Lu sat next to boy grinning to him. The kid didn't seem to recognize him at the beginning, but then, some memory probably came back to him, because he smiled uncertainly.

"Hi… Umm, you are the kid from yesterday, right? Sorry about that, it's not like I was scared, I just suddenly had this ghosts-and-skeletons-and-other-undead-beings-are-bad disease. So my super sense told me that I should stay away from them! You know, so I can prepare strategy and plan in case they planned to attack!"

"Attack?" raven looked curiously at the afro boy, who was babbling something really weird. "Shishishishi, you are funny! My name is Luffy, wanna be my friend? Ah, what's yours?"

"Friend? Sure.. I guess. I'm Usopp, future Greatest Auror in the World, so you don't have to worry about anything, I will defend you from these nasty ghosts!"

"That's so cool! I'm gonna be Flying Pirates' King in future! And I'm gonna find this magical arte.. arti.. something One Piece!" Lu's excitation influenced Usopp as well and soon they were deeply in conversation talking about amazing future adventures, they could go on after achieving their dreams.

Boys were so engrossed in their conversation, they didn't even realized how classroom soon filled with other students in their age and the presence of strange big bird sitting on armchair of the teacher's chair. The bird was certainly amazing creature and astonished many who walked into class. He was almost twice as big as swans, with blue feathers, somewhere turning into emerald and yellow colors. His body seemed to glow with some unknown mesmerizing light, but nobody was sure if it was just illusion created by game of colors or real light. Their conversation was interrupted by unknown burst of light and something cool, almost freezing.

In the middle of the classroom, just in front of the teacher's desk, stood tall blonde man, wearing loose robe, not bothering with hat. His pineapple hairstyle was perfectly known to Luffy, he was the man from day before, with cool food hairstyle. Don't even bothering to think, he stated loudly "You are Professor Pineapple!" earning a twitch between professor's eyebrows.

"MY name is MARCO, people usually call me Marco The Phoenix, as you can see, I can transfigure into legendary creature called phoenix. It's not normal ability, so don't really count on that you can do the same. How did I obtain it and if I am truly immortal as the rumors say, it's the story for another time. For you, I am now Professor Marco and I will teach you Transfiguration, probably for the rest of your education here, so I hope we will get along." Marco finished his monologue with slightly bored tone, like he would repeat this every single year. He probably did. Marco in reality was much, much older than many gave him. Almost whole his life he stayed in this school, but what choice did he have? Staying in outside world was too dangerous. Aging slowly isn't normal thing, even for wizard world's standards. As much as he would like travel and see the world, he had to stay here. Not that Marco complained, this life wasn't really that bad, he treated teachers and people in this school as his own family. What's the better life and adventure if not with your family? "Any questions?"

"Why does your head look..."

"Any questions not regarding my head?" Marco threw warning glance to raven straw hat, but he already knew it wouldn't work. He should get used to it, for the best. Morning event involving Demon Brothers and raven has shown him that there is no use in trying to correct the kid, if he was even slightly connected with these two. Plus the later information from Nico Robin, new teacher, that in reality these three are brothers, so there is now Demon Trio in Hogwarts, just confirmed his bad assumptions. Well, he will have to deal with that.

* * *

Ace was running. Not like, recreational running. He was fucking running for his life. Sabo did it again! He messed with his potion on Potions class and now Crocodile was so damn pissed. Why, oh why, he had to have his worst subject along with Ravenclaws?! Behind him, he could hear some high-pitched scream and few explosions. Probably domino effect, which his potion started of course. Sabo was freaking too intelligent, not that he wasn't, he was as well, but not with potions. How can you even make potion, which can produce the gas which connected with other potions blow them up?! It's awesome, if he would know it, he definitely would use it on something else, not stupid Croc class! Why the pissed old man didn't understand that?!

Suddenly he had heard laugh and soon Luffy was running along him with this happy grin on his face and straw hat on his head, while trying to not let it fall behind.

"Ace! Why are you running!"

"Sabo blown the whole classroom and they think it's my freaking fault! What about you?! How is your day going, Lu!"

"Awesome! We had this awesome class with awesome Professor Pineapple, but by mistake I transfi-something his pineapple into pear! Pears are good too right?" they kept screaming at each other like it would be the most normal conversation in the world, while still running ahead, without goal or destination.

"Lu, we really need to work on your dictionary! Wait… What did you do?!"

"I transfi-something pine.."

"Yeah, I get it that had to be freaking awesome! Why didn't I see it?!"

"We should work on both of yours' dictionaries." They stopped deadly run and looked at the end of corridor. There stood Sabo, leaning on the wall, with his trademark smirk on face, not even slightly guilty. "So I guess if we don't want you both to get caught by Marco and Croc, we should get you hid, hmm?"

"It's your fucking fault!" Ace ran straight into Sabo, crushing on him, in effect both of them ended up on the floor. Luffy probably thought it was hilarious and some kind of new game, because he jumped on top of them laughing and earning sighs from older brothers. Not that any of them really mind, all three of them shared personal space so often, that actually their personal space belonged to all of them equally. Luffy was quite clingy brother, so getting used to it was the best way to survive. Plus, none of older ones would admit it, but they secretly liked and even longed for these shows of affection and missed them dearly, while away.

"Language, princess. You wanna get away from Croc or not?" blonde thrown brothers off himself and stood up, shrugging dust from his uniform. Laying with them was the best, but they could do it later, when situation was more favorable. Shouts just behind the corner were heard and you don't need to be intelligent to know they belonged to two dangerously pissed off teachers. Well, lunch break was close so probably the best hideout would be kitchen (well, none from students was supposed to know about it, right?), but then they would make more mess in first day than in whole month, by additionally eating lunch for half of students. Okay maybe not a month, but certainly a week… Two days? Fine, they did worse, but not in first day of school! The last option was the most evident one, but also the one were Croc and Marco wouldn't check, because of course it was too oblivious. Evil plan, indeed.

"Well, to the Great Hall then!"

* * *

The Great Hall wasn't even full in half yet, when brothers arrived there. At the Gryffindor's table sat Zoro with Bonney (apparently, Lu's first friends, not really surprising, Luffy always drew weirdos to himself) and played the wizard's chess. Who would have thought, these two and chess. Well, boredom can catch anyone. Kid and Perona were sitting at Slytherin's, arguing about something deeply and gesturing wildly. Suddenly Perona apparently couldn't take it and few of her magic ghosts flew through Kid, making him slump slightly. Her trademark laugh was heard and Ace already knew, that his table would be really, really bad idea to sit there, especially with Lu clinging to him and Sabo. Not that he complained. Perona was Few nerds were seen on Ravenclaw table, along with Law and Sanji. Older brothers didn't really worry about Sanji, they believed Lu would quite take liking in him, due to his cooking skills and cool appearance, but they weren't so sure about Law. Sure, he would appear to their younger brother just as much cool as curly, if not even more, but they weren't so sure, if they wanted him around the innocent one. Trafalgar was just too twisted and too into guys for their liking. Not this time. The best and only choice was Gryffindor's table then and not thinking twice, they walked in this direction, sitting next to the playing duet.

"Oi, Luffy, catch it!" Bonney threw at him a bag with few marshmallows, smirking slightly. "I confiscated it from some nerd in class. I ate half of it tho. Go on, have the rest, survive till the lunch." Big puppy thankful eyes turned in her direction, but also she felt creepy stare from two other pairs, which made her sweat. Turning in Zoro's direction, pink haired realized that he felt asleep and was now slightly snoring and drooling over chessboard, she kicked him under table, earning awaken yelp from swordsman. "Wherreee 'z 'the"e booze.." slurring slightly green haired looked around with cloudy eyes, yawned and started snoring again.

"Great, now he won't wake up." Bonney sighed exasperated, throwing her hand into the air and switched her attention to demon boys, who now became slightly bigger, earning from her Demon Trio title. "So, guys, what did you mess up today?"

"Nothing, he framed me."

"I framed him. Blowing Croc's class."

"I turned pineapple into pears." Bonney and Sabo looked at Luffy puzzled, what was so bad with turning pineapple into pear? Only when they've heard Ace's chuckle, something clicked and they started laughing, earning somehow, proud grin from Straw hat.

* * *

Smoker definitely wasn't ready for new group of brats. Like every fucking year, he had to deal with morons, who didn't know how to even summon stupid broom. When he accepted this job, he never had thought it would be so annoying, rather he believed he would go back to more peaceful days of his life, as Hogwarts education is always recognizable as one of the best periods of each wizard's life. Well, apparently it looked completely opposite from teacher's side, , a journey with a lot of struggling and nerves. But nothing is perfect and as long as they let him smoke, he could survive this. Plus salary was nice, let's be honest, magic world didn't have much teachers to offer so it was valuable and well paid profession.

Well, he certainly didn't expect that. Students slowly started to gather around him, sitting on fresh cut grass next to lying lifelessly (for now) brooms. He didn't even bother to greet him, still during his break for a smoke. What he didn't expect was what happened next. First loud scream mixed with laugh and then the cheerful kid on broom flying in his direction with the full speed. He didn't have time to even register what brat was shouting, when the broom's stick hit him straight into stomach and send them flying few meters. He stopped painfully on the wall feeling rough cold stones deep in his back, glad for a second that the flying journey is finished and ready to kill whoever did that, until something again made contact with his stomach, again quite painfully. When Smoker finally recovered from painful shock, his eyes moved to the object of disaster. What he saw was young brat, definitely first year as he has never seen him before, with messy raven mop of hair, big puppy eyes and the goofiest smile he's even seen. Definition of annoying. Oh and this creepy straw hat on his back. What the hell?!

"Sorry mister! This broom didn't want to listen to me but it finally stopped!"

"No shit brat, it's stopped in my fucking STOMACH!" Smoker was getting more and more annoyed with each word which left kid's mouth. Apparently he was not only goofy but also incredibly stupid. The worst combination ever. He grabbed raven's collar and moved him away on safe distance, keeping him away like Gryffindor could have some kind of contagious disease. He himself stood up still not letting kid out of his grasp and shook off bits of grass and dirt from the robe.

"Now, now sir, Sabo says that these words on f are bad and if you use them you will turn into ugly vegetarian frog."

"What the hell this blonde shit has to do with this?!" Dark puppy eyes look at him confused, like he didn't know what smoker is talking about. Suddenly some creepy, uncomfortable feeling settled in his gut, telling him that being involved more than necessary with this kid could bring even more disaster for him. Giving up man dropped raven on the ground and started walking towards really curious group of students. For a second he consider taking Gryffindor's points, but he had a feeling straw hat kid wouldn't care about it, just like mysteriously mentioned blonde wolf in sheep skin. One single glare in first years' direction made them all scatter around like scared animals.

"As you have all seen, shitty brats, thanks to one of you, that's the way you not use the broom. For the whole year I will teach you how to use the brooms correctly and not kill yourself during that. I bet tho, one or two of you will end up this way anyway." He looked unimpressed at students' faces. Most of them had frightened look in their eyes, looking everywhere, but not him, few others took it probably as a challenge, judging by the smirk on their faces. There were few quite unimpressed as much as him, probably they knew already how to use this freaking sticks and, of course, let's not forget about our creepy, cheerful delinquent who didn't even pretend to listen, just sticked with observing surrounding. There were some heavy clouds gathering on the sky, so better get started.

* * *

* Lyrics from Some People have worse than me - Tim Minchin

 _A/N: So. I don't really know if I should write strawhat or straw hat. It's quite annoying. Theoretically its Straw hat, people often use strawhat tho, but it's language mistake so... Yeah. Annoying._

 _And I'm not really into Usopp's lies, so they are not the best, I guess I'm bad with lies overall._


End file.
